Heal
by stargirl1356
Summary: Peeta has just come from The Capitol, even though he's still unstable. Katniss wants to reconnect, but is Peeta ready? AU. Set-Post Mockingjay. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction! This one is obviously about The Hunger Games, my favorite book! It might not be the best, but please review! I enjoy reading them! Don't be afraid to point out spelling mistakes, errors or something that doesn't make sense. It helps me learn to be a better writer! This is chapter one, by the way. I'm looking to have at least 15-20 chapters. Thanks for reading! :) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**HEAL**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I watch as the parachutes fall from the sky, exploding furiously. I notice a blond haired girl in two braids touching the parachute.

"Prim! PRIM! Don't touch it! Please, no! _PRIM!_" I scream, my voice filled with smoke. I rush toward her, dodging the incoming bombs. She lays there, her beautiful face filled with blood and ash.

"Katniss? Is that you?" she says, her blue eyes filled with worry. "Don't leave me here."

"Never will I leave you," I promise, holding back the tears that sting my face with every movement. Suddenly, Prim's face turns to dust, her body disappearing with every breath of air. "No! NO! Don't leave me!" I shout, my body furiously trying to hold on.

"Never," Prim promises. Then she's gone. I pound the ground, kicking and thrashing. I blink open my eyes, staring into the dark room. Where am I? Certainly not in the Capitol. I recognize the familiar setting. My bedroom in Victor's Village. Then it hits me. I'M ALONE. No one is here to comfort me, not Prim, not Gale. Not even my own mother! I need someone to wrap me in his or her arms, tell me that they love me so that I know I'm safe. But, ever since the war ended, the whole world has shut me out. God, I'm pathetic.

I rush to open the window, feeling the light April breeze on my sweating skin. Suddenly, I feel suffocated. My room seems too tight, too small. I pull open my door, walking down the steps. The living room greets me with darkness. I yank the front door open, jogging across the street to Haymitch's house. I don't have the slightest idea why. Before I can figure it out, I'm barging through his door, unsure of myself.

"HELLO? Haymitch? Haymitch? HAYMITCH!" I yell, my voice filling with panic. What happens if he slipped on his bathroom floor? Or died from too much alcohol intake? Oh, God. Why should I care anyway? The old grump hates my guts! Suddenly, my mind fills with memories. I feel angry and frustrated towards Haymitch. He lied to me before! He pretended to not care about the rebellion! UGH. I head towards the kitchen, filling a pitcher with ice. I slowly creep up the stairs and into his room. Ick. Dirty socks, rotten bananas peels and the strong smell of alcohol greet me. The carpet is covered in a brown substance and smells of vomit. He really needed a maid. But one thing is missing: Haymitch. I run down the hallway and grabbed the knob of the door. I push open the doors of his office.

Haymitch sits at the telephone, speaking softly. I stand at the doorway with the pitcher in my hand.

"Yes, that should be good. Of course. Sure, he can stay with me. no problem. Yes, I'll make sure. He'll be fine. No need to worry. Katniss? What about Katniss? She's fine, just out of it. No, she doesn't seem to have an appetite. She doesn't go hunting as much as she did before. Tell her you called? Why would-"

I make a loud coughing noise. Haymitch turns around, shocked to see me. I look up at the clock. 3 A.M. Who the heck is talking to Haymitch at 3 A.M?

"I'll talk to you later. I have to go. Why? She's here. I don't think she wants to. Okay? Call you soon. Buy-bye." Haymitch turns to me. "What do you want, sweetheart? I was kind of busy, you know. And why are you carrying ice?"

I awkwardly stare at the pitcher and blush profusely. Luckily, it was dark. "Never mind that. Who were you talking to?"

"No one. Why are you here? _In my house?_ "

"I got lonely. It doesn't matter. WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?"

Haymitch stands awkwardly. "Dr. Aurelius."

I stare shocked. I haven't seen him in forever. "Why? He's not in my life anymore."

"He may not be in yours, but he is in Peeta's. The Doc said that Peeta's coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! I hope you're enjoying the story! This is Chapter Two of "Heal". This is about when Katniss is trying to get ready for Peeta, her thoughts on him, etc. Please review! I love them! ENJOY THE STORY! **

I try to process the words that Haymitch had just said. Peeta? Coming home?

"Are you serious? I haven't seen him in over 4 months! Why is he coming back now?" I question, trying to decide if I'm happy or angry with this. Peeta's my best friend! We've been through everything together: The Hunger Games, Quarter Quell, and the rebellion. He's been my protector. But, he also abandoned me! He tried to strangle me. Even though I know it's not his fault, I still get angry at the fact that he's coming back to District 12.

"Sweetheart? Yeah, why are you still standing here?" Haymitch's persistent voice breaks the awkward silence that lingers in the air. Instead of keeping my anger inside, I shoot it toward him.

"Shut up. When's he coming home?" I snap towards his pushiness.

"Geez. Calm down. I didn't know you were so excited."

I shoot him a look. Me, excited? Yeah right. He's lucky if I don't kill Peeta first.

"WHEN'S PEETA COMING?" I ask for the third time.

"Tomorrow, Katniss."

Wait. What? Oh God. I'm not ready for this. What do I say? _Chill out Katniss. You'll be fine, _I say to myself.

"Ok. See you tomorrow then." With that, I walk out of his grimy house and into mine. I tread up the stairs with a feeling of uneasiness. I climb into my bed, trying to think of the good times with Peeta. Finding him in the Games. Kissing him on the beach. I feel my eyelids droop heavily. Soon I find myself asleep.

* * *

I wake up to the blinding light of the sun peeking through my glass windows. A robin chirps outside, making me smile. There is not a single cloud in the sky. Just the bright blue sky. The sky is the exact same color as Peeta's beautiful eyes. PEETA! He's coming back today! I hurry out of my trance and out of the bed. I grab some clothes from my dresser and walk into the bathroom. I turn the knob in the shower for the gentlest bath. The steam from the hot water arises into my flushed cheeks. I stand there thinking for the next hour.

Twenty minutes later I emerge from the bathroom, hair combed and my body dressed. I glance at the stovetop clock. 11: 22. The train should be arriving at 12 P.M sharp. I rummage through the fridge and find myself disappointed. A half container full of vanilla yogurt, leftover stew, orange juice and some old bacon. I settle on yogurt, shoving down every spoonful. I peek at the clock. 11: 37. I hurry up the stairs and sit down at my dresser. Should I wear make-up? No? Yes? I grab the un-opened mascara and slide some on my thin eyelashes. I cover my lips with a deep pink lip-gloss and cover my cheeks in a light beige blush.

I stare in the mirror. Wow, I look good for someone who has never wore make-up. I practice my smile, warming up my face for Peeta. Once I'm finished, I put on my leather boots and new jacket over my forest green t-shirt and dark jeans. My father's hunting jacket won't do. I sneak a peek at my watch. 11: 52. I rush towards town, not caring if I bump into people. I stare at the workers trying to finish up the new and improved District 12. Even though the ashes and bodies are cleaned-up, I can still feel the sorrow of the bombing.

I headed towards the train station, hurrying to make 12:00. I hear the whistle of the incoming train and smile. I can't believe Peeta is finally coming. The train pulls itself into the tight station. I feel myself bouncing up and down. My mind is filled with giddiness and happiness. I practically push people over to get to the front. The door opens, letting a crowd of people out. Colors and patterns move past me. I hear others shouting and calling out their loved ones names. Then I spot him. A tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed boy, with a smile that could light up the world. He's here. Peeta's here.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart races as he steps off the train. His ashy blond hair covers his piercing blue eyes. His eyebrows are just growing back in, some blond hair here and there. Just Peeta's face brings my gloss-covered lips into a smile. I fight the urge to run and jump into his muscular arms, which are covered in a black long sleeve. He carries a brown suitcase and holds a wrapped package in his hands. Peeta scans the station, as if he's waiting for someone.

The excitement builds in my chest, just pounding to come out. Should I go greet him? I mean we are best friends. No, we _used_ to be best friends. Practically a couple. We were supposed to get married, for crying out loud! Well, that was for the Capitol though. I bury my head in my face and let a tear slip out of my gray eyes. We could've still been friends if the Capitol didn't hijack him. It's always there fault, no matter what. I lean against the wall and let myself slip to the ground. I sit there like an idiot for what seems like an hour.

"Katniss?" I hear my name being called. I look up to find a confused Peeta. His eyes are open wide, and his pupils are dilated. His eyebrows are up to his hairline.

"Peeta!" I jump up from the floor, smiling. I jumped into his arms and ring my arms around his neck. So much for calming myself down. "You're back!" I act as if I didn't barge into Haymitch's house last night and demanded him answers.

Peeta wraps his warm hands around my waist and we embrace for what seems like hours. His breath lingers in my ear, and I can feel his heart beating. He smells like sugar cookies and cinnamon. I inhale deeply just to remember his aroma. I jump when he finally talks.

"I've missed you."

I smile and pull myself away from his arms. I study Peeta's face. His eyes are bright blue and his blond hair sits messily on the top of his head. His cheeks are flushed and his eyebrows are almost fully grown in. I look in awe and blush deeply. I've been staring at him for almost 10 minutes. I look down at the ground, too embarrassed to speak. Peeta takes his thumb and brings it to my chin. His lifts it up and I feel him staring into my eyes.

"How have you been? Don't say you're fine, because I know you're not," Peeta sounds frustrated. There's the old Peeta. The Peeta that knows when I'm lying or when I'm not feeling ok. He must know that I'm not stable, or even mentally okay. I choke on my words, not sure what to say.

"I, uh, been better. The nightmares are still bothering me, but it's not as worse as before. Everything's just different. I don't have my mother, or Gale or Prim. Everything's lonely and depressing. But, overall, I'm ok. I just missed you always being there for me, and comforting me when things got bad," I choke. "I miss being in your arms."

Wait. Did I just say that out loud? Oh, god. He's probably going to run away.

I look at Peeta's face, covered in shock. Quickly, his shock turns happiness and a smile appears. "Katniss, you have no idea how much I wanted to come home and see you. The Capitol was horrible. It reminded me of the Games and struggles we went through. I wanted to come home right after I was better, but I couldn't bring myself to seeing you disappointed in me. I'm sorry."

I'm shocked. Disappointed? In him? He should be the one disappointed in me! I screwed up more than a dozen times. My screw-ups caused the rebellion, caused people to die and caused him a life to live without his loved ones. It also caused him a life to live without happiness and a prosthetic leg. I am a horrible person.

No. Peeta can't think he's the one who messed up our lives. "Don't say that. I screwed up and it caused thousands of people their lives. I made the rebellion happen. I caused your family to get killed. No, I messed up! Don't think you were responsible!"

Peeta looks at me confusingly. "Sure you caused that. But you made this country free and saved hundreds of people. What would happened if you didn't kill Coin? What would've happened if you hadn't fought against Snow? The Games would've still been going on, and hundreds of innocent kids would've lost their lives. You saved Panem."

This time I don't argue. I let his heartfelt words sink in and smile. Only Peeta knows how to convince me. I grab his hand and lead him towards Victor Village. His gladly follows behind, occasionally asking me things or pointing things out. We play "Real or Not Real". I answer all of his questions, just to make him happy. Peeta shouldn't be confused his whole life about things like that.

10 minutes later, we arrive at my house. I carry in his luggage, ready to go up the stairs. I stop. I'm not sure if he wants to stay here, or at his house. I look back at him.

"Do you want to stay here or at your house?" I ask, embarrassed. I stare at Peeta who seems to be blushing.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay here. Is that ok with you?" I nod my head and take his suitcase into the guest bedroom at the end of the hall.

"The bathroom's next door. If you need anything, I'll be in my room," I close his door and plop onto my bed. I smile, knowing that Peeta will be here if I need his comfort. It's good to have him back.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, Katniss. NO! Please. Don't go!" My eyelids snap open. All around me is darkness. The window is slightly open and a breeze flutters through. I hear it again. What was that? I hear screaming and shouting coming from down the hall. _Peeta. _Why is he screaming? He's probably having a nightmare.

I pick myself off my bed and plod down the hallway. Peeta's door is closed, and I'm not sure if I should go in or not. What if he's hurt? I take a deep breath and open the door. Peeta lies in bed, thrashing and yelling profanity. I walk deeper into the room and crouch down by his bed. I take his hand and try to calm him down.

"Peeta. Peeta, calm down. Its only a nightmare," my voice cracks on each word. I haven't seen him this distressed in a while. He opens his eyes and I can clearly see that his pupils are dilated to a horrifying extent. His hands shake, and his breathing are heavy.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice is scared, and worried.

"Yes, I'm here. Please calm down. You're just having another nightmare," I keep my voice low, worried that I'm just making him more frantic.

"Leave now." I'm taken aback by this. Peeta never says things like that.

"Why?"

"Just go. I'll hurt you if you don't," Peeta tells me, letting go of my hand.

"No, I just don't see how you will."

"Go now, mutt! You murder! I hate you! GET AWAY from me! Snow wants me to kill you because you're a mutt!" His voice cuts me deep into the heart. No, no, no. I thought I could make things better will him, but he still believes I'm some sort of mutt. My thoughts are interrupted as Peeta takes his hand and slaps me hard across the face. His hands come around my wrist and twist it backward. Another hand slaps me. I feel a sharp pain in my leg, and cry out in agony.

"Stop! Please! Stop Peeta!" I cry out, tears streaming down my red face. I look at him and see that his breathing is slower and his hands are not shaking. His pupils are still dilated, not from nightmares, but from shock. His mouth is hanging wide open.

"Katniss. Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I can't help myself. Oh my god…I'm so sorry…" Peeta tries to explain, but I shake my head.

"How could you? I thought I could trust you, but here I am. On the floor. Bleeding and with possible broken bones! Get out! Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!" I scream in frustration. My face aches with pain. Peeta tries to touch me, but I shoo his hand away. He runs down the stairs, and I hear his heavy footsteps behind him.

I attempt to pick myself off the floor, but a burning sensation ripples throughout my knee. I end up falling down and tears fill my gray eyes. It takes me over an hour to just get to the bathroom. I look in the mirror. All I see is a girl with a red face, her hair is a mess and her eyes are white with fear and shock. I sit down on the toilet and examine my injuries. My wrist is red and angry looking. It feels fractured, or at least sprained. Then I look at my leg. From the knee down, it's black and blue. I can tell it's bruised. I wiggle my leg, and pain shoots through my body.

I look through my cabinets, and apply medicine on my injuries. I wobble off the toilet and hop down the stairs. I go into the kitchen and open the fridge. I find an ice pack and apply it onto my leg. I sit down in a chair and sigh in relief. My eyes start to droop and the next thing I know, I'm asleep.

My eyes open. All around me is sunlight, and I blink my eyes due to the extreme light. I feel a light breeze on my skin, and realize that my front door is open. I look around the room and notice that I'm still in my kitchen. I must've fallen asleep when I was putting the ice pack on my leg. My fridge is still open, and a cold draft floats in the air. The ice pack is melted completely, and the water runs down my leg.

I pick myself up the chair. Or at least attempt to. I end up falling back down. I crawl onto the floor and into the living room. I close the front door, getting to my knees. After 15 minutes, I'm up and walking. My whole body is sore and I feel like I'm going to pass out. As I tread up the steps upstairs, I hear a knock at the door. I turn around, and go to answer it. Thinking its Greasy Sae, I open up the door.

"Hi, Greasy Sae, how are-" I stop short and look at the figure in front of me. Peeta stands there with a look of guilt and sorrow on his face.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry for what I did last night. That wasn't me. Well, it was me. But not the real me. It was the Capitol created Peeta," he tries to convince me, but I ignore his words. I still know its not his fault, by I am angry, tired and my whole body hurts.

"Leave. I don't want to talk to you." It's pathetic, and weak, but it's all I got. I slam the door in Peeta's face and lock it. Peeta knocks on my door, waiting for me to open it. But I resist it and trudge up my stairs. I can't talk to him now. Not when I'm this angry and pissed off.

The morning continues slowly. Around 12:30 I hear a knock on the door. I roll my eyes and know that it's Peeta.

"Katniss? Please answer. I have lunch if you'd like," his voice cuts through the door. I don't answer, letting him take the hint. He doesn't leave though. He sits there, on my doorstep, for an hour and a half. I peak throughout the window and frown. Peeta looks at me and his face brightens. I shake my head and give him the finger, letting him know that I can't deal with his antics. Peeta looks shocked and sets the plate of food he had in his hands on the doorstep. He backs away and it looks like he's crying. There goes another person I've hurt, along with the other dozens in the past.


End file.
